


Please... (Suna Rintarou x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: How can you refuse pampering an exhausted Suna when he asks so nicely?
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 511





	Please... (Suna Rintarou x Reader)

Suna groans tiredly, dropping off his gym bag at the corner and plopping facedown on the bed. Training’s been hell recently, the upcoming tournament demanding longer and more intense drills. Practice has been starting earlier and ending later. He barely had time to do anything else. He barely had time to even see you.

He knew he still had to take the garbage out, clean the kitchen, and then shower; but his eyelids just felt so damn heavy. Just five minutes…He’s just about to drift off when the sound of the front door had him weakly jolting. Light footsteps approached and he sees you standing at the doorway. Immediately, he tries to push himself up, groaning when his tired body refused to cooperate.

You laugh softly, seeing Suna rush to embrace you. Really, he’s so stoic most of the time; but when his defenses are down, you’re stuck with the clingiest boyfriend on the planet. You return his embrace, staggering a bit as you bear most of his weight. You push him to sit on the bed, his arms circling your waist and his face nuzzling your chest.

You laugh, “I missed you too, Rin.”

“Mm…missed you,” he lowly whines, eyes already closed.

You cupped his cheeks and saw the bags under his eyes darkening, a clear sign of his exhaustion. He should really take care of himself more.

Suna groans once again, trying to get up, “Gonna just take the trash out.” You push him back down. Already taking his jacket and shoes off. “I already did. Dropped by earlier and cleaned up a bit. Just sleep, babe.” He gratefully lies down, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it by the armchair.

He forces himself to stay awake, waiting for you to finish cleaning and washing up. His eyes lazily follow your form around the room. A warmth pools in his gut as you casually strip in front of him, putting on one of his clean shirts. His eyes linger on your ass, your lacy panties making him sigh. As you lie beside him, he pulls you to rest on his chest.

The steady beating of his heart slowly lull you to sleep. You thought he was already asleep, his breathing deep and even. So you squeaked in surprise when you felt his hand suddenly cupping and rubbing your ass. His fingers tracing the edge of your panties.

“Suna?” you whisper, looking up at him to see him gazing at you.

“Baby girl…missed you. Need you.” He breathes out, almost pleadingly.

You push yourself up to kiss him deeply, your tongue immediately entwining with his. Suna relaxed, letting you take over the kiss. A soft grunt from him as you lightly bite his lips before nibbling his neck. Leaving butterfly kisses all over his bare chest, you slowly crawl down, the covers a mess around your forms.

You kiss over the bulge of his sweatpants, hearing Suna groan. When you pull them down, his cock is already hard and weeping precum. You lick your lips.

“Please,” Suna breathes, closing his eyes. “Please.” And you oblige, licking around the head of his shaft, savoring his precum. Tracing the vein running along the thickness then suddenly taking him deep in your mouth, as far back as you can swallow. The tip of his dick hits your throat and you hum. Suna jerks his hips, loving the wet heat of your throat.

His low moans urge you on. Deepthroating him then pulling back to lick teasingly around him. Nimble fingers threading through your hair, gently pulling and pushing. You hum around him, bobbing your head quicker, eager to give him his high. But Suna gently tugs your hair. “Your cunt,” he lowly whines, “need to be in your pussy, baby girl.”

And how can you refuse when he’s asking so nicely? You quickly straddle him, pushing your panties to the side. Putting on a small show of rubbing his cock along your slit, spreading your wetness on his cock. You slowly sink down on him, moaning longingly as you feel his thick cock stretch you. You look at Suna – his head thrown back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he groans loudly.

God, you both really missed this. The heavy thickness of his cock in you, rubbing along the walls of your sensitive cunt. The fullness of your cunt feeling like home. And Suna, god, he can come from just finally feeling your wet tight cunt around him again. His muscles slacken as you start to ride him, giving you all the control. Fighting off the fatigue, he forces his eyes to stay on you – gaze lingering on your cunt swallowing his cock.

“You feel so good, Rin,” you moan and he can only respond with a garbled mess of, “Yes…tight cunt– mmm…missed you…” You leverage your hands on his chest, quickening your pace, bouncing on his cock. Suna’s moans instantly gets louder. Finally throwing his head back, eyes shut letting you control the pace. You lightly claw your hands down his chest, your nails dragging down his chest, nipples, and abs. He arches his back shivering, his hips moving up to meet yours.

With a groan and a shout, Suna reached his peak, bucking his hips as he comes inside you. You moan at the feeling of his hot cum splashing inside you, but you keep going. Moving up and down his cock, his cum dripping down his thighs. Suna keens, thrashing his head, as he can feel himself quickly hardening again. The way your cunt squeezes his sensitive cock, he can’t stop the movements of his hips.

“Please, please,” Suna begs, not even knowing what he is begging for. He moans your name, whining and pleading. He looks utterly debauched – skin glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, and drool falling down his chin. His hands gripping your hips, unsure whether he wants you to go faster or slower. “So good,” he moans, “n-need to fill you u-up. Please…please.”

Your hand wraps around his throat, lightly squeezing. Hips still moving, you bite back a moan when his cock hammers on your sweet spot. “Let go, baby,” you coax him. He can only choke out a sob in response. His mouth hangs open as he looks at you deliriously. “Rin,” you command, hand around his neck tightening. “Let go.”

And he comes. With a gasp, he fills you up again. The flood of his cum triggers your own orgasm, your pussy suddenly tightening on his cock. Suna sobs at the tight grip on his cock, your fluttering cunt prolonging his own orgasm. He’s shuddering, still coming. His cum and yours dripping out of your cunt onto his thighs.

Heaving gasps of air, you slump on your elbows, not wanting to crush him with your weight. A quick glance tells you Suna’s about to fall asleep. Gingerly, you pull off of him, shivering as the cold air hits your cunt. With shaky legs, you grab a damp towel, cleaning both of you. Suna weakly grabs you by the wrist, pulling you to his chest. He’s barely awake but he whispers a muddle of phrases, “Thank you, baby girl. Missed you…Love you…” You smile, stroking his cheek. You stay awake a little longer as you watch him sleep. Really, it’s not always that you get to pamper him. As you drift off in his warm embrace, you whisper, “Love you too.”


End file.
